Harry Potter and the
by SunshineDaisies
Summary: Another year at Hogwarts has begun, what's in store for them this time?


It was a very warm day in Little Surrey, England and every one was having fun swimming in the lake near by and fooling around. It was hard to believe anyone would be by their lonesome inside, but Harry was. Then again, Harry wasn't just anybody, perhaps it didn't apply to him. He was sitting by the windowsill in his room at the Dursley's, reading a book he had borrowed at the muggle library. It was entitled 'Theories Behind Wizards and Witches', he found it extremaly funny because wizards weren't at all like what was being said in the book. They did much greater things then pulling a rabbit out of a top hat. He put the book down and wondered what Ron and Hermione had been doing their vacation. They surely were having fun because he had only receives one letter from each of them since the beggining of summer.   
  
He dragged himself from his thoughs, burried the book in a pile of clothes (his aunt and uncle would be awfully mad if they found it) and went downstairs to get something to eat. He grabbed a few chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk, quickly swallowing everything down before anyone could notice. He was heading outside, for a walk perhaps but heard a taping noise and Dudley screaming. He hadn't quite got used to the owls yet. Harry ran up the stairs and opened the window to let Pig enter. The letter from Ron only contained a few scribbled words written in a hurry.   
  
  
Harry,   
  
We're comming to get you tonight, be ready and at the door at half past seven.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry was so happy he could have eaten sisteen Canary Clusters without being the least bit mad at Fred and George. He laughed at the thought of himself jumping around, fluttering feathers all over.   
  
Seven thirthy seemed to take forever. But he was glad the Durslery's hadn't argued and acepted that Harry went to the Weasley's without hesitating one bit. They were probaly very happy to get away from him for the rest of the summer and so was Harry. When Ron and his family arrived they came and went so quickly Harry didn't say more then "Hi"to Ron and left the house with only one shoe on. He was getting a bit worried about all of this, especially when he noticed Dumbledore in the back of their car. Dumbledore wouldn't of came unless it was very important, he would probably be too busy at Hogwarts preparing for the upcomming year. Harry looked at Ron, he had a confused look on his face, he didn't seem to know what was going on either.   
  
"Oh, we're going to pick Hermione up too!" Ron said happily.  
  
"Harry, Ron get in the car please, hurry." Mr Weasley said.   
  
Harry and Ron obeyed quickly. Harry sat next to Dumbledore and noticed that he didn't look at all like himself today. Dumbledore was always happy and always greeted Harry with a smile. But today his mind didn't quite seem all there, as he stared at the car roof, not blinking. Harry looked at him for a while before Ron nudged him in the elbow. He turned around and saw Ron lookind down at a spider, a look of terror on his face. Harry laughed, picked up the spider and put it out the window. Ron had always been terrified of spiders.   
  
"Ha! Thanks Harry." he said. "Stupid things give me the creeps." he shuddered.  
  
"No problem." Harry answered. But he could help himself and asked, "What's wrong with Dumbledore?"  
  
"I dunno, he's been like that the whole time. I tried to talk to him but he keapt looking at the roof." Ron said.   
  
"Think he knows what we're saying?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron shrugged and said "There's Hermione's house! At least I think it is..It looks different.."  
  
Already? Harry was very surprised to be here already, he had always thoughs she live alot further. Maybe it was because the car had been soaring through the air so fast, he thought. The car swooped down to the ground and landed in a driveway up on a hill. There was a big house standing there, surrounded by flowers, trees and birds all singing in a little birdbath. It's very pretty he though, and wondered if this was really Hermione's house.   
  
She answered his question very quickly because as soon as they stepped out of the vehicule she came running down the pavement to greet them. She gave them both a hug at the sametime, making Ron's elbow stab Harry's back. She let them go and gave a a hug to Harry, Ron gave her a funny look. When she let him go Ron squished her in his arms. Hermione was giggling with the little air she had left while trying to get free.   
"Ron, I see your happy to see me, but let go, I can't breathe!" Hermione said, coughing between her words.   
  
Ron let go when he realised what he was doing, finally letting her swallow some air. She looked a bit dizzy but she was laughing and Ron held her up so she wouldn't topple over. Mr. Weasley looked very impatient now. Harry had never seen him like this, Hermione must have noticed as well because she quickly said goodbye to her parents and jumped into the car along with her two friends.   
  
"Hello professor Dumbledore! Glad to see you." Hermione said. "Hello? Professor? Hello?"  
  
She tapped him on the shoulder. Still, Dumbledore seemed intrigued my the ceiling and didn't answer.   
  
"Uh.. Mr. Weasley? I think there's something wrong with prof. Dumbledore." Hermione said.   
  
"He's quite alright Hermione." he answered.  
  
"But he isn't answering..."  
  
"He's alright." Mr. Weasley cut her off. "He's just a bit...busy...He's fine."  
  
He cleary didn't want to talk about it, so she turned her attention to Harry and Ron.   
  
"Doing what?" she asked.  
  
"Can't you see? He's talking to his friend the ceiling." Ron sniggered.  
  
"Ron stop it! It's not funny."  
  
"It was just a joke..." he said, now looking a bit glum.  
  
They didn't talk much for the rest of the trip even though their heads were exploding with questions. They just looked at Dumbledore, who was harly blinking. The site of Dumbledore was starting to give them the creaps so they walked very fast to Ron's room as soon as they got to the Burrow. They threw a few cushions on the floor and sat down.   
  
"I wonder what's wrong with Dumbledore today. He's not himself at all." Hermione said.  
  
Ron shrugged but handed a small piece of paper to Hermione and said "He dropped it."  
  
Harry leaned over Hermione to get a better look. The top of the note was ripped off and it only contained the words 'lemon drops'. Harry and Ron looked a bit puzzled but Hermione said:  
  
"Probably just a shopping list, you know he likes those things." crumbbled the piece of paper and put it in the thrash.   
  
"Hermione! That could be a clue!" Ron said to her.  
  
"Don't be silly Ron.." And she laid back down on the pillows. "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning."  
  
She waved and headed towards Ginny's room, where she usually spent her nights at the Weasley's. But came back a few seconds later and said, "Uhhhh, there are owls in the room.."  
  
Harry and Ron both started to laugh.  
  
"Owls?" Harry said and looked over at Ron.  
  
.... 


End file.
